User blog:Roinelll/God Eater Next - Volume 2 - Segment 12
<< Previous Segment ---- = G. E. N. - 2 - 12 = The building crumbled around them, while in the distance a powerful mass of Oracle Cells was gathering as the swarm of Ouroboros individually charged up their most powerful attacks. Pit was completely surrounded by the gigantic Aragamis, yet silence dominated. No sirens were blaring, neither were the inhabitants attempting to run or were paralyzed by panic. Everything was too quiet, aside from the earlier attack that struck the building the group were residing in nothing seemed out of order. One of the largest Aragami to exist ever roared, in response a dozen condensed beams of light shoot out aiming for the same spot they had done so earlier. "Couldn't you have done it earlier?! I've wasted my reserves for nothing?!" If the infected girl could have glared at the Overseer, she would have done so. Afterall, just barely short a dozen metres from them all of the light showers of the Ouroboros' vanished. After the initial wave passed, a new one started up from different directions making them understand that the Aragami will not cease fire, however this attack similarly dissipiated without any effect like the previous one. "Marvelous." Sakaki noted as he checked the surroundings, as from even above them the efforts of the Aragami were rendered completely useless. He walked towards the invisible wall, studying it from up close even extending a hand before Baluar pulled him back. "What's going on?" Tilting her head in surprise Nia asked turning her gaze onto the one C did too, the silver haired man who just stood there silently. No reaction came from him, not even a flinch, but judging from the earlier sentence of the girl he was actively preventing them from being attacked. "I told you that he can stop the Oracle Cells themselves, or at least halt their functions right? This is that ability in action, as you can see they lose cohesion at the moment entering the field and turn ineffective." C pouted, still angry about the fact that she had to reach into the already shallow reserves of her to stop the initial attack on them. Although if she didn't go for that lenght, probably only the Overseer would be the only one standing left. "Can it stop a Rootstorm? I mean a half dozen of them are preparing to unleash it. Or on that matter, can you stop them should they attempt to trample us down?" Baluar was impressed by the defensive ability, however it was only that, a defense. The threat of the Aragami still lingered and eventually they will stop waisting their time attempting to incinerate them. "Yes." A single worded answer came in reponse, almost at the same time around them the ground erupted with uncountable spikes. Only for them to be incinerated in a split second under the continous beam pulsing at the dome protecting the small group. "Quit showing off, not even you can stop 79 Ouroboros by yourself. Okay... Nevermind... You can stop them, but that's all. You do not devour them, and if you do not remove and devour the core of such an Aragami eventually they will get up and resume action." On the other hand C started to grumble, while it was all in his power to do so, not everything was available. "Who're you? And... what are you doing?" Nanako turned to face a guy sitting in a laidback position, flipping through a book with a cover of some indecent pictures. He wore black pants with a matching black shirt, on top of the shirt there was a bright red unbuttoned coat. His unkept white hair was hiding his eyes as he donned a smirk as he flipped the pages. "That one? He was here since those two crashed trough the ceiling." C nodded towards the one apparently was just noticed by the others. Although the truth was that he did appear shortly before the two crashed in, he didn't move from that spot even since. Even with that she could only make out him by the vision granted by her Aragami based detection organs. "Name is Lyrr. And as you can see I'm reading... Hmm, not bad though. Seriously No~t Ba~d." After flipping through the magazine the God Eater pocketed it and turned his gaze first towards Nanako, then finally stopped it at Nia. Who raised an eyebrow in response seeing as how the eyes of his got sort of glued to her cleaveage. "So... This guy... Lyrr was here all along and we couldn't see because of?" Baluar scratched his head, the situation once again feeling like getting out of hand for some reason. "Because the Overjerk blocks that perv from using his ability." C grimaced, turning her gaze towards the mischievously smirking guy who was still oogling the female twin. The one in question then turned towards her as it to size up the infected girl. "You're going to make me blush by calling me a pervert~ Okay... Not really~" Although the mischievous smile faded as he measured C for some reason the mocking voice struck it's target. "You've managed to catch Inaba." Before the girl could snap back at the him the Overseer stopped her with the declaration. "Ah yea that one is an Irregular also, a Prophet if you want to get into details." Proceeding to ignore the taunt from Lyrr C nodded towards him with her head, then when the fatigue started to get to her she put her mask back on. "What's the matter, are you embarassed that I'll charm the panty off you~?" With Lyrr once again taunted the infected girl, however she just stared back without a response. He eyed the girl for a short time then started to chuckle. "Don't worry, I'm more interested in your Arc~ Or... maybe a sample of you~" Then he just walked close to her casually and whispered so only she could hear. "You can have it, I don't care about it and for the latter... You better not dare. Ah and I can hear you from a mile away, even if you try to sneak." She pushed Lyrr away who stared back with a wide grin in response. "You've brought this up a few times. Irregulars, Prophets and Apostles. Not to mention, everything else you've been keeping secret so far. Wouldn't it be fair if you revealed everything you knew? Just so we can pool our resources more efficiently." Sakaki suddenly turned towards C, who sighed in response ignoring the grinning male. "Do you mind at all? I mean the Oversour is still protecting us from certain death, no? Shouldn't we use this time for planning a strategy instead of such trivial stuff?" On the other hand the questioned one tried to evade the matter but a calm voice stopped her. "Devil." Ignoring the grimace of C, the silver haired man called. "And there he goes again. So why don't you continue explaining?" Lyrr started to laugh hearthily as he pulled a magazine out of his coat, a different one judging by it's cover then flipped it open at a certain bookmarked page. "You're quite annoying... Although... Not much is left from the rest of the actually. You do remember that when the fake Nova awakened it spread roots right across the globe, where they've etched themselves into the crust of the planet in the attempt for eventually to devour it in whole." Not giving heed to the grinning pervert, C started the final parts of her explanation. "Which didn't come to pass. As Johannes was stopped by the 1st unit of the Far East Branch. And the Nova threat had been eliminated with Shio taking it to the Moon." Stepping forward Sakaki recalled the event, he knew it quite well enough as that time he was present. "Didn't you find it weird that the Aragami threat suddenly lessened after Nova awakened, instead of spiking?" C retorted with a piece of intelligence, questioning their ability to collect information. "The threath of the Aragami were heavily incfluenced by the Nova nourished by Johannes. It was natural that with the absence of such a being the Aragami would settle down from their agitated state... But it was only for a short time, after that new variants or even completely new species started to appear. Not to mention the Arda Nova reawakened and went through a really interesting evolutionary process." Pushing up the glasses Sakaki counted on all the information he did possess. "Clueless... Utterly clueless... The Aragami found the roots a sign to reach for the Origin, for the true Nova. Their activity lessened because all their focus turned towards those, however the Aragami couldn't handle the essence of the roots. They've gotten infected by the remnants of Nova, turning on each other, preying until they were either preyed upon or succeeded. Consuming anything and everything that had even the slightest trace of Nova's cells. Then when that chaos settled eventually a number of Apostoles, pure Irregular beings formed across the globe." C's irritation started to spike as Lyrr was once again eyeing her. When she turned towards him the response was only a wide grin and she clenched her fists in return. "So the Overseer is just like Shio was?" Nanako added together all the info that so far the infected girl dripped them, knowing that she probably has something more in store. "Incorrect." The silverhaired man in return declined that notion. "While Shio was sort of the base, through the contamination of the Nova's cells the next Irregulars had an even stronger drive to reunite with the Origin..." C stopped abruptly, knowing if she does reveal the remaining information even larger chaos will spread than before. She glanced at the Irregular right beside her and sighed in return, knowing that he will not let her withhold such a crucial piece for long. "And what are those Prophets you've called them? You'ce also called my brother one too... They are related to Irregulars also, right?" A worried expression was on Nia's face as she traded a quick glance with her brother, who just shrugged. "God Eaters acquiring the core of an Irregular. Well... if they don't go that far it would be a miserable end for them so to speak." With that Lyrr added in a piece of his knowledge, and as some of them turned towards him he just turned a page in the magazine. "What do you mean by aquiring a core?" Nanako's attention snapped at the first part of the smiling youths sentence. "The same thing would happen to them, what is happening now outside to most of the God Eaters. They would eventually succumb to the Irregular cells, turning them into nothing more than a cultivating site for Oracle Cells and in the end they would end like most of Liliths prey. Consumed from the inside out~" After that explanation he just returned to focus on the magazine and ignored the few questions directed at him. "Infection... I see now. However that kid from before, he was clearly infected wasn't he? The one who crashed in before the Irregular." Baluar on the hand put the pieces together, finally realizing what mess he had gotten into, or in this case all of them. "You called my brother a Prophet, what... does that mean exactly?! What's happening to him?" Nia grabbed the shoulder of C suddenly, turning the infected girl towards her. "The Ouroboros, the one I survived... I ate it, well I think most of it." The tall God Eater after seeing the state his twin sister was in sighed, and explained it the shortest way possible. "You... WHAT?!" For a moment the confession stunned them, and then Nia's loud voice broke the sudden silence. "Inside that strange Ouroboros, I... No. We, faced a lot of infected Aragami. Don't give me that look, there were Aragami inside the Aragami... Either way, one by one my allies got taken down, and even I've suffered severe injuries." Bal stopped at this point, not really knowing should he follow-up or not. "Go on, it's quite interesting what happened believe me." Lyrr nodded him to talk once again from behind the magazines cover. "I suffered numerous injuries, Fough monsters of incomparable levels... even lost an arm in the process." Shrugging as it trying to make it sound like a joke he continued, but stopped staring at his left arm. "So that's why you've been hugging your arm, but... If you lost it, then..." Nia recalled the event when they found her brother. He was on the very bottom of the crater caused by the violently dissolving mass of Oracle Cells that were left behind when the body of the Irregular Ouroboros was dispersing. "Actually it's not the end, well... Actually I don't really remember it entirely. But there were 3 insanely powerful infected Aragami that I took down they had been eating what I assume was the core of the Ouroboros. And it was huge... I mean it, like a hundred times larger than any Cores I've seen. Well not like I've seen the actual core of an Ouroboros before to be honest. By the time I took the Hanniboros' down--" Getting into telling his story Bal was interrupted by a snicker accompanied by a question. "A what?" Nia was surprised at the name her brother used, while Lyrr opted to snicker a few more lines. "Hannibal infected by the Ouroboros, there were actually 3 of them. Each one in a different stadium, and also more dangerous than the other. Well as I said, by the time I've finished them... pretty much I've gotten infected too..." Avaiting a rebuke from his sister the God Eater waited, but when she remained silent C spoke up. "You've consumed the Irregular core because of?" She eyed him suspiciously, well she would have given the fact she did not possess them. "The infection drove me mad I guess. I've just ripped it out and swallowed it whole or so... I wasn't quite myself as I've roughly turned into an almost four meter monstrosity. Well if my senses were correct I... did. I guess... That is if I remember correctly." Once again scratching the back of his head the tall God Eater recalled. "Same thing happened to me. I saw this bunny girl, who tried to kill me for oogling her sizes." Stopping the awkward silence Lyrr suddenly spoke up, walking right beside Baluar. "What's with the lecherous smile?" Who in response raised an eyebrow as he turned towards him. "I mean, you should have seen that baby." In response he just snickered and with his both hands drew a hourglass-like figure into the air. "That was probably the Inaba this Overloser meant." C grumbled once again, the eyes of the Overlord once again burning a hole in her back. "C, do you want to annoy him under such circumstances? He is the one keeping us safe... So far safe, isn't he?" Nanako tried to urge her to tell the rest that she is trying to hide, which was quite evident seeing how she was being glared at. "Like I care..." Crossing arms, the girl stood defiant her gaze fixated before herself on the ground. "Stop pouting. What's annoying you? What is the final thing you're keeping to yourself?" Nanako reached towards the chin of C, pulling it upwards to have her face her eyes. "Unless your unexistent curves are the source of your sour expression." Lyrr attempted to annoy the girl, who just scoffed in response. "You don't get it. I've already said, this world will end. Simple as that." She stepped away from them, pointing towards the outside of the field they are being inside of. Gesturing towards the still ongoing bombardment of the swarm of Aragami outside. "Do you care to explain it to us? Surely the Overseer here wants the same." Sakaki donned a smile that meant business, which made the resolve of C buckle. "The Origin is awakening, the signs are already present. Nova as you know it, but not such a failure from before... rather the true Nova will awaken shortly." Sighing deeply, then exhaling loudly. C performed this a few times before taking precious time to answer. "Nova will awaken. The Irregulars will be forced to unite, saving or destroying the planet in the process." Assuring her answer the Overseer added. "Oh, I saw a movie with such a theme, called 'Highlander'. 'There can only be one' correct? Sounds fun." Once again snickering away Lyrr first turned towards Baluar, then C. "Oookay, so that means?" Giving a final confused look, the tall God Eater asked hoping this time for a straight answer. "Nova didn't spend her solitude that well, and so to speak she went berserk. I mean if your father would seal your body away for 22 years, what would you do? A normal human will go insane... And beside of Nova being the center connection to the Oracle Cells she is very much just a regular 3 year old girl. Or at least she was, now ... She will definiatelly destroy the planet and everything she comes into contact with. The only way to stop her will be to unite all of the Irregular cells and hope that will be enough." An answer he did get. However, the way it was phrased made them once again freeze for an awkwardly long minute or two. "By uniting you mean... C?!" Nanako stopped it, by trying to say what was harboring everyones thoughts. "Yeah, pretty much becoming the 'Devouring Apocalypse'. If you meant this, then you've won the Grand Prize." With a laugh Lyrr said it out loud. --- End of Chapter 2015,09,15 ---- >> Next Segment Category:Blog posts Category:Fanfic